Taiyoukei donuts ka keikaku
Lyrics Japanese おいしいドーナツいっぱい食べたい、もっと食べたい! ひらめいた! 太陽系は楕円形だから、まるごとドーナツにしちゃえばいいんだ! R.I.K.E.I.トロトロエントロピー(νμ!) R.I.K.E.I.トポトポトポロジー(νμ!) R.I.K.E.I.タルタルエンタルピー(νμ!) R.I.K.E.I.ダラダラダランベール(νμ!) そうと決まれば、材料と方程式を用意しなきゃ! シンプレクティック解析装置、発動! 無次元コラーゲン プランク長超絶好調 トーラスなドーナツは 特異点の特殊解 スカラー(バッきゅん!) ベクトル(ポッきゅん!) 薄力粉にテンソル(ゴッきゅん!) クォーク(バッきゅん!) レプトン(ポッきゅん!) お砂糖フェルミオン(じゃじゃじゃじゃん!) 水金地火木土っ天ドーナツ 外周半径一光年 オールドクラウド コリオリ風味 (ダンダン ドナダン) 億万千万ボルツマン 爛漫ヘルマンファインマン (ダナダン ドナダン ドンドランダン ドナ) 下ごしらえ完了! いよいよ宇宙へ旅立つのよ! 電力重力火力で、高速スラスト最大出力! Five,Four,Three,Two,One,Zero! マーべラス! ソフトマターでコヒーレントな太陽系ドーナツが焼けたわ! デリシャスベクトル(νμ!) エクサラグランジュ(νμ!) 秘密のレシピを(しーくれっ!) あなたにも教えるよ(きゅんきゅん!) サプロソリトン(νμ!) シュマックハフトリチェリ(νμ!) とびっきり甘くてユニークな 宇宙を作り出そう R.I.K.E.I.トロトロエントロピー(νμ!) R.I.K.E.I.トポトポトポロジー(νμ!) R.I.K.E.I.タルタルエンタルピー(νμ!) Ω! これは一人じゃ食べきれないわ! 超ドーナツパーティー! 開催せざるを、得ないわね! Romaji oishii DONUTS ippai tabetai, motto tapetai! hirameita! taiyoukei wa daenkei dakara, marugoto DONUTS ni shichaeba iin da! R.I.K.E.I. toro-toro-ENTROPY (numu!) R.I.K.E.I. topo-topo-TOPOLOGY (numu!) R.I.K.E.I. taru-taru-ENTHALPY (numu!) R.I.K.E.I. dara-dara-D'ALEMBERT (numu!) sou to kimareba, zairyou to houteishiki wo youishinakya! SYMPLECTIC kaiseki souchi, hatsudou! mu jigen COLLAGEN PLANCK chou chou zekkouchou TORUS na DONUTS wa tokuiten no tokushu kai SCALAR (bakkyun!) VECTOR (pokkyun!) hakurikiko ni TENSOR (gokkyun!) QUARK (bakkyun!) LEPTON (pokkyun!) o satou FERMION (ja ja ja jan!) suikinchikamoku tsuchitten DONUTS gaishuu hankei ichikounen OLD CLOUD CORIOLIS fuumi (dandan donadan) okumansenman BOLTZMANN ranman HELLMANN-FEYNMAN (dondon dondon dondondon dona) shitagoshirae kanryou! iyoiyo uchuu e tabidatsu no yo! denryoku juuryoku karyoku de, kousoku surasuto saidai shutsuryoku! Five,Four,Three,Two,One,Zero! MARVELOUS! SOFT MATTER de COHERENT na taiyoukei DONUTS ga yaketa wa! DELICIOUS VECTOR (numu!) EXA-LAGRANGE (numu!) himitsu no RECIPE wo (SECRET!) anata ni mo oshieru yo (kyun kyun!) SAPPORO SOLITON (numu!) SCHUMACH HOUGH TORRICELLI (numu!) tobikkiri amakute yuniikuna uchuu wo tsukuridasou R.I.K.E.I. toro-toro-ENTROPY (numu!) R.I.K.E.I. topo-topo-TOPOLOGY (numu!) R.I.K.E.I. dara-dara-D'ALEMBERT (numu!) OMEGA! kore wa hitori ja tabe kirenai wa! chou DONUTS PARTY! kaisai sezaru wo, enai wa ne! English I eat so many delicious donuts, I want to eat more! Eureka! Since the solar system is elliptical, it'd be perfect to make into a donut! S.C.I.E.N.C.E. Entro-Entro-Entropy (νμ!) S.C.I.E.N.C.E. Topo-Topo-Topology (νμ!) S.C.I.E.N.C.E. Entha-Entha-Enthalpy (νμ!) S.C.I.E.N.C.E. D'Alem-D'Alem-D'Alembert (νμ!) So it's settled, I must prepare the materials and the equations! Symplectic analysis device, activate! Dimensionless Collagen Planck measurements are in a more than perfect form The torus-shaped donut is a special solution for the singularity Scalar (Kablam!) Vector (Kawham!) Tensor in the flour (Om nom!) Quark (Kablam!) Lepton (Kawham!) Sugar Ferimons (Da-Da-Ta-Da!) Heavenly Donuts: sweetener of the elements; Radius of one light year Oort Cloud Coriolis flavor (Dun dun du-dun) Millions and Billions Boltzmann Glorious Hellmann-Feynman (Dun-du-dun don-du-dun dun-durun-don-dunun) Preparations complete! Now to travel into space! Electro-gravitational engines, maximum power! Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Zero! Marvelous! The Solar system's been baked into a coherent soft matter donut! Delicious vector (νμ!) Exa-Lagrange (νμ!) The secret recipe (SECRET!) I'll teach it to you (Hush-hush!) Sapro Soliton (νμ!) Schumach Hough Torricelli (νμ!) The universe creates extraordinarily unique sweetness S.C.I.E.N.C.E. Entro-Entro-Entropy (νμ!) S.C.I.E.N.C.E. Topo-Topo-Topology (νμ!) S.C.I.E.N.C.E. Entha-Entha-Enthalpy (νμ!) Omega! This is too much to eat by myself! A super donuts party! Don't miss out, come join! Song Connections / Remixes None. Trivia * √太陽系◎ドーナツ化計画∞∀∞ is one of the Story Mode unlockable songs in pop'n music ラピストリア, added on April 2nd, 2015. To unlock it, you must clear Nicolas's, Root's, and Rars's stories: Donuts equation (ドーナツ方程式). ** In pop'n music éclale, it could be purchased from the Star Factory shop for 250 lumina. ** As of pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢, it is available by default. * √太陽系◎ドーナツ化計画∞∀∞ marks Shohei Uno's first non-event original song for the pop'n music series. * According to lyric writer Yoshimi Youno, the ◎ in √太陽系◎ドーナツ化計画∞∀∞'s song title represents a donut. Videos